Death God Devil
by LunaLuka
Summary: Grell wonders into a town. He stumbled over a book entitled Scarlet Mansion. He learns about Flandre, a vampire who has lived for 495 years and was locked in the basement by her elder sister. She was locked but because of her destruction abilities. Grell decides to break her out. They make a deal. He kills, she dines and destroys. Their first target happens to be Ciel Phantomhive.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Scarlet! The Devil's Little Sister?

* * *

Sebastian had gone out back to check on Finny whom was doing the gardening.

_"Sebas-chan!"_ A squeaky voice calls out.

While Sebastian was going to check on Finny he had attracted a pest. The squeaky voice was obviously Grell. Sebastian could identify that annoying fan girl squeal anywhere. Grell jumps into the air to hug his Sebby.

**Bang! **

Sebastian automatically moves to the side allowing Grell to hit the floor. Grell sits up and rubs his head.

_"Ouch!"_ He whines.

Sebastian looks at Grell and questions him. _"Grell-san why are you here?" _

Grell acting as childish as ever explains.

_"I've been far too well behaved. I am getting out of shape. I asked William if I could have my death scythe back. I begged and pleaded. He might have given it back if I didn't attempt to attack. Ah ha ah ha, ha, ha..."_ Grell laughs worriedly.

_"This doesn't answer my question."_ Sebastian tells Grell.

_"Could you help me collect souls? I just happen to be dying to paint the color red on many if you know what I mean!"_ Grell winks at Sebastian sending shivers down his back.

_"Grell-san, would you please leave?"_ Sebastian asks so kindly.

But unfortunately Grell refuses to leave. Sebastian moves on to a different method to get Grell to leave.

_"Grell-san, do you remember when my young master ordered me to kill you when you were Jack the Ripper? I haven't completed that order yet. Should I complete it now?"_ Sebastian blackmails.

Grell defenseless begins to freak out.

_"Ne-ne-no, no thank you..."_ Grell mutters stumbling on his words.

_"You have five seconds to leave or else I will be sure that this order is completed."_ Sebastian says in a dark, scary tone which scares Grell to death as it does to the servants.

Grell flustered yells, _"I'll be back!"_

He runs off from the Phantomhive manor and into town.

_"Sebastian!"_ Ciel calls.

_"I am coming, my lord."_ Sebastian responds but he stays for a bit and laughs at the terrified shinigami or death god as some may call them.

* * *

Grell ran so very fast. Faster than he knew he actually could to his surprise. He somehow made it to a town not far from the Phantomhive Manor. Grell wanted to run back but he didn't want his face to get scratched up like the last time he had fought Sebastian. Grell sighs and decides to take a walk through the town and maybe kill some hookers along the way.

_It's not fair!_ Grell thinks. _I've been so well behaved! I've not killed nor beg until today! It's unfair and unforgivable!_

Grell grunts some of his oddly strange thoughts aloud but doesn't realize.

**Crash!**

Grell trips over an unknown object. Though he falls everyone in the town ignores him as if he had visited before and they were fed up with his horrendous actions and personality. Grell sits up from being face flat down on the floor. He turns around and finds he had tripped on a book. The book was red and had caught Grell's attention.

He picked up the book which on the cover in black bold print said **Scarlet Mansion**.

In the corner of the novel it said in black bold print **By: Sakuya Izayoi**.

Grell sat down on a crate and opened up the book. Grell happened to get bored easily but one chapter caught his attention. Each chapter had the name of a resident that lived or worked there.

But the last and final chapter named **Flandre Scarlet** caught his attention greatly.

He decided to read that chapter that wasn't very long. After reading the chapter he realized why there wasn't much to write about Flandre. The author Sakuya who is actually the maid of the mansion to Grell's surprise had only seen Flandre to give her, her meals.

Grell began to summarize about the girl due to the plan that had popped into that tiny little brain of his. _Flandre Scarlet is a vampire that has lived for about four hundred and ninety five years. She is never allowed to leave the house because she is so powerful and insane. She is so powerful that she could knock anything out of existence. Her sister Remilia locked her up in the basement because Flandre was so powerful even more than her. _

Grell had finished his plan. After he had killed Madam Red he had no one to kill with. Now that doesn't matter it doesn't even matter if he doesn't have a scythe. He began to laugh crazily as he got up from the crate. He checked the book on more time before tossing it behind.

_Gensokyo._ Grell thought.

Gensokyo was the place where he could find the Scarlet Mansion. Grell knew it wasn't going to be easy to convince Flandre to leave since she didn't disobey her sister and looked up to her very much but he had more plans than one. But first he had to pay a little visit to someone who give bring him there.

* * *

Grell traveled to the next town over because he knew that the Undertaker was there. The Undertaker had moved his shop there due to some circumstances that shall remain unknown to many. Grell calmly walked into the Undertaker's shop. Grell viewed the shop and had seen he was nowhere to be found.

_"Hello!"_ The Undertaker jumped out a coffin scaring Grell.

_"Oh wrong person."_ The Undertaker says and begins crawling back into the coffin

_"Wait!"_ Grell says holding the lid to the coffin so the Undertaker is unable to close it.

_"What_?" The Undertaker asks.

_"I want to make a deal!"_ Grell shouts.

_"Huh?" _Undertaker gets out the coffin and takes its cover from Grell.

He sets down the cover and sits on it.

_"So, what kind of deal? Fu, fu!"_ The Undertaker laughs while asking.

_"I need to use your death scythe! I need it to transport somewhere!" _

_"Where?"_ The Undertaker asks curiously.

_"Gensokyo!"_ Grell answers.

That name had seemed so unfamiliar to Undertaker that he went along with it.

_"What do I get at the end of the deal?" _

_"Dead bodies! A specimen to have never even seen before!"_ Grell gives his crazy smile.

Undertaker gets up and starts going through piles of junk.

_"Found it!"_ Undertaker yells creepily.

His long death scythe is placed into Grell's hands. Before Undertaker can explain anything Grell runs out with the scythe in hand. Undertaker looked outside.

He mutters, _"Is it nighttime already?" _

The sky begins to fade to black and night falls.

* * *

"_Good night, Flandre." _Sakuya says.

**Creak. **

Sakuya closes the door. It's supposedly night. Flandre won't know she has no windows in this basement. Sakuya had came down and fed Flandre her dinner. Flandre's crystals on her wings glow a light meaning someone is coming. But she ignores in and instead buries her face in the knees that she hugs. Four hundred and ninety five years Flandre has lived. And in her memories she cannot recall any happy times. Her sister locked her up. The only human she's met was Sakuya. She doesn't even know how to feast on a human. Sometimes she wants to escape but she loves her sister and doesn't try too. In the corner of the basement curled up in a ball the vampire that looked like she was ten heard a crack coming from the middle of the wall.

**Smash!**

The whole wall of the basement fell apart, tumbling down. Flandre jumped up with surprise. She quickly wiped her lonely tears from her eyes. Suddenly a red man walks in the basement from the gaping hole in the wall.

_"Are you Flandre Scarlet?"_ The man asks.

The man had red hair and wore all red. He wore glasses and had light green eyes as well as sharp teeth.

_"Yes I am."_ Flandre acts shy and sweet though in the book it said she was insane .

She is bipolar so it's understandable.

_"I am Grell Sutcliff."_ he announces.

_"What do you want?"_ Flandre asks.

_"I am here to break you free." _

_"Why?" _

Grell lies, _"I pitied you. You are a vampire with such amazing powers that doesn't even know how to feast nor ever has, quite pitiful."_

Flandre is stuck short on response.

_"If you come with me you can kill and destroy whatever you like. You can feast on whatever human of your choice as long as I can kill as well and paint everything red with blood." _

Flandre blasted a beam of destruction out of the whole hitting multiple trees. Once the beam died down it was like those trees never existed. Grell fell back for the beam had almost cut his hair off. Flandre laughs evilly at Grell showing her insane personality.

_"Am I allowed to do that?"_ Flandre asks.

Grell nods yes.

_"Alright I'll go with you."_

Flandre walked up to Grell and offered her hand. He accepted and she helped him up.

_"We better hurry now. There is a specific person I want you to kill."_ Grell says.

_"Who shall that be?"_ Flandre asks him with a twisted smile.

_"I need you to kill Ciel Phantomhive."_

* * *

__**Thank you everyone for reading the new story. This will be replacing My Crush Is A Monster Boy! on Saturdays since it had ended. I'm going on vacation so I might not be able to upload the next chapter next week.**

** Please comment/review! **

**Till next chapter! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Silver! Help From The Devil?

* * *

"_Oh, Robert you make me so happy?"_ said a young maiden holding on to her beloved.

It was night during the town and the moon shined so brightly. They young couple walk through after dinner.

"_Oh, Carmella." _Robert blushes.

As they walk through town, people catch Carmella's eye. A butler with brown hair is with his young mistress who is in odd clothing, with what appeared to be jewels floating behind her pass her. Carmella looks at the girl and looks her in her red eye. They turn the corner and disappear. Robert begins speaking to her but Carmella has blocked him out. Her eyes look so empty while she loosens her grip on Robert's arm and walks away turning the corner the other two did. Robert stops not knowing where she had gone.

_"Ah__―__" _A terrified scream was cut short.

The scream came from the corner which was barely turned. Robert recognized the voice and was the first to run but on the turned corner was nothing but a line of red on the ground. Well that and ashes blowing in the wind.

* * *

"_What the hell is this?!"_ Ciel yells while slamming the newspaper down on the desk.

_"How do people go missing and only appear in ashes!" _He screams.

_"Young master would you please calm yourself."_ Sebastian sighs putting down some Earl Grey tea.

It seems as if his young master has been quite troubled lately. The queen has asked him to solve such a crime. Is it possible to solve a crime with no body but ashes? Light shined through the window and dust floated in the air.

_"Young master I do understand it is quite frustrating but you do have other duties as well." _Sebastian notifies him.

Ciel grumbles a paper in his hand as he tries to calm himself. He sighs and jumps back into his chair.

_"It's just not possible."_ Ciel mutters.

**Knock. Knock. **

Quiet knocks on the door by a soft hand. Sebastian outs the tray down to get the door. While walking down the hall Sebastian senses something strange. When he arrives at the door he senses a strange power but not one of a demon.

**Creak.**

He opens the door to see a small person in a full hooded cloak head to toe yet the maid still held an umbrella. It seemed like something was sticking up from under the cloak but was trying to stay hidden. The maid had silver hair; she has a long braid on each side of her face with green bows at the end. She wore a dark blue French maid's outfit with short sleeves and a white maid headband on her head.

_"May we come in?"_ The maid asks.

_"Yes you may."_ Sebastian welcomes them in.

Once they are in the maid asks, _"May we talk to the lord of this fine estate in a room where sunlight isn't able to reach?"_

The question was surely odd.

_"Let me see if this is alright with my young master."_ He dismisses himself and heads towards his office.

* * *

"_Young master."_ Sebastian knocks on the door.

_"Come in."_ Ciel moans.

Sebastian opens the door and Ciel is out of breath from rambling about this all morning.

_"You have visitors." _

_"Is that so? Bring them in here." _He says.

_"Young lord, the lord's maid had asked to talk to you in a room without sunlight." _

Ciel raises question to that request but goes along with it.

_"Alright prepare a room for that request I will be there in a few minutes once I get organized." _Ciel says.

_"Yes, my lord."_

* * *

"_Miss, are you sure she came this way?" _The maid asks waiting for the butler to come back.

_"I felt her presence but it had seemed to vanish after here." _

_"I still am unable to believe she escaped. She never tried to before." _

The mistress answers the maid, _"I think someone broke her out and the moon brought out her insanity." _

The butler suddenly comes out from the opposite direction from which he left.

_"The room is ready won't you go in." _He says.

_"Yes, thank you." _The maid says as she leads her mistress into the room.

The mistress just stands there.

_"Aren't you going to take a seat?" _He asks.

_"Not yet."_ The maid says but the mistress says nothing to him.

_"We will wait for the lord to come."_ The maid says.

_"There is no need to wait."_ says a voice.

They turn to see Ciel.

_"I am Lord Ciel Phantomhive, the owner of this estate. My butler's name is Sebastian. I have heard to have business with me."_ He says walking towards the seat.

_"Finally." _The mistress says.

_"I no longer must wear this awful hooded cloak."_ She tears it off.

She is revealed to have red eyes and short light-blue hair. She wears a pink mob cap and dress with bright red trimming. But most importantly she has a pair of black bat-like wings on her back. She sits down on the sofa and stretches her wings out along with her arms.

_"I couldn't free my wings due to the sunlight!"_ She yawns.

Ciel is speechless, unsure of what she is.

_"Hm... what are you? You certainly are no demon."_

The mistress says, _"Oh, I have yet to explain myself. My name is Remilia Scarlet and my maids name is Sakuya Izayoi."_

_"Well Ms. Scarlet will you tell me why you are here?"_ Ciel asks.

_"I am here to search for my little sister. You see we aren't from here. We are from a different dimension." _

_"Go on..."_ Ciel says.

_"I live in the Scarlet Devil Mansion in Gensokyo. I am a vampire who's lived for five hundred years. I can manipulate fate."_

_ "And why as your sister come here? Is she that much of a bother." _ Sebastian snickers.

_"My sister Flandre Scarlet has been locked up in my basement due to her power. She is more powerful than me for a matter of fact. Her power is the destruction of anything and everything by crushing the "eye"."_

Ciel mumbles, _"Destroying everything and anything."_

He gasps as if he figured it out.

_"When she destroys something does she leave a trace of it?"_ Ciel asks.

_"No not usually but sometimes she'll leave ashes."_ Remilia says.

Sakuya steps up, _"In England many maidens have gone missing with only ashes and red line being left behind. We believe this is the doing of Scarlet along someone else."_

Sebastian questions, _"Someone else?"_

_ "Yes, Flandre would never break out due to her respect for her elder sister. We believe someone broke her out and that the moon light caused insanity. She left due to these reasons." _

_"What exactly do you want from me?" _Ciel asks.

Remilia answers, _"It's simple really. You help me capture my little sister and I'll save you from being killed. According to Patchouli you were supposed to be the first target. But you still are the main one, fufu."_

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for the next chapter to come out! I've been really busy lately!**

**Please comment/review!**

**Till next chapter! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Pink! Lizzy's New Acquaintance?

* * *

"_My Lady, please slow down!" _Paula yelled, chasing after Elizabeth.

Elizabeth wanted to buy Ciel something cute as usual. They had only come to go dress shopping that hadn't seem to be the case anymore. Paula ran but Elizabeth's excitement gave her the energy to run faster than Paula could. Soon, after getting stuck in the crowd Elizabeth was no longer visible.

_"Where did you go?" _Paula asked her self ringing her bells a bit.

She rang her bells a few more times and continued to search for Elizabeth.

* * *

_It seems I lost Paula. _Elizabeth thought.

She knew she would be reunited with Paula after she bought something cute for Ciel. Paula would have took her home and tell her they only came her for dress shopping. Elizabeth slowed her pace and walked instead of run. She looked around the shops. Suddenly something caught her eye. She ran to a little shop. In the display window were the cutest ribbons Elizabeth had every seen. Of course there were other antiques but none reached the eye of Elizabeth.

_"Maybe I could buy some of these ribbons." _Elizabeth checked for any money she was carrying to see if she had enough.

_"Wow! These are __astonishing!" _A young voice said so surprised.

Elizabeth turned to see a child whom appears to be the age of ten. The girl had the a red long selves Victorian dress on with white ruffles at the bottom and at the opening of the selves. She had red eyes and short blonde hair, which is tied into a single ponytail on her left side. She also wears a pink mob cap with a red ribbon attached.

_That's strange. _Elizabeth thought.

The girl had a butler holding an umbrella above her.

_It is not that hot, is it? _

The butler had long brown hair tied back with a red ribbon, along with bright green eyes and large round glasses.

_"Grell, we shall go in!" _The girl demands.

_Grell? _

_"Um, excuse me." _Elizabeth spoke up.

The butler had turned his attention to her but the girl had her eyes on an object in the display window.

_"Yes." _The butler answers.

_"Oh, never mind. My words are no longer of interest." _Elizabeth says realizing he is not whom she thought he was.

_"Please I do insist that you tell me what you were going to say." _The butler insists.

_"I know someone with the same name as you but I have realized you are not him." _Elizabeth explains.

_"Alright then." _He ends the conversation.

_"Grell! May I please get this! Please!" _The girl jumps up in excitement.

He bends down to her. _"My apologizes Flan-chan. We do not have the money to buy you such an item." _

Elizabeth looked at the item in which Flan was pointing to. It was a necklace with diamond shaped gems. The color patterns were light blue, blue, purple, pink, orange, yellow, light green and light blue again.

_"But..." _Elizabeth felt bad when she heard the disappointment in Flan's voice.

_"I shall buy it for you." _Elizabeth mutters.

_"Huh?" _Flan looks up at Elizabeth with her big red eyes.

Elizabeth bends down and pats Flan's head.

_"Just wait here a moment, okay?"_

Flan nods her head yes. Elizabeth quickly runs into the store.

* * *

"_Is that her Grell-san?" _Flandre asks Grell in a serious voice.

"_Yes it is." _Grell replies. _"I must say Flandre, you are very docile. You have adapted to the human life very easily."_

_ "Since you have taught me to keep my insanity under control it is easier to adapt."_

A grin crawls onto Flandre's face. _"She is so very easy to deceive as you said. Is she really the fiance of Ciel Phantomhive?"_

_ "Yes indeed she is. Deceiving her is a wonderful way to get to Ciel."_ Grell tells Flandre.

She agrees with his words.

_"She is coming back. Back to my sweet side, now. But I should thank her. That necklace reminded me of my wings."_

* * *

"_I have returned!" _Elizabeth exclaimed.

_"I bought you that necklace you wanted." _Elizabeth opens the palm of her hand to show Flandre.

_"Oh thank you, miss!" _Flan jumps onto Elizabeth to give her hug.

_"It was nothing, really. Now let me put it on you." _Flandre slides off of her and turns around.

Elizabeth puts the necklace on her and clips it in the back. _"There, all done!"_

Flandre jumps up in joy. _"Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" _

Grell makes sure Flandre is under the umbrella. _"Miss you did not have to do this."_

_ "But I wanted too!" _

_"Well can I have your name, at least?" _

_"My name is Elizabeth Midford! Oh, I just had an idea! Would you like to come to my estate for some tea and snacks?" _

_"Oh no, we could not anymore of a burden then we are now." _Grell exclaims.

"_You are no burden!" _

_"Well if you insist. What do you want to do Flan?"_

_ "Lets go to Elizabeth's house!" _Flandre replies.

_"Please call me Lizzy."_

* * *

"_Why am I the main target?" _Ciel questions.

_"I can not say but it is for a particular reason." _Remilia replies. "_Have we struck a deal?" _

_"Perhaps not." _Ciel answers.

_"And why is that?" _

_"I have a demon butler. He can handle this situation." _Ciel says with such confidence.

_"Are you deaf?" _Remilia asks. _"My little sister could wipe your butler out in mere seconds. She is not one to be messed with. It is either we make this deal or we do not and you die. Your choice." _

Ciel grits his teeth.

_"We accept." _Sebastian says from behind.

Ciel jumps off the couch.

_"You are not the one to decide!" _Ciel yells.

_"But don't you think this will be a very fun game, Young Master?" _

He is right though Ciel does not wish to admit it.

Ciel sits back on the couch. _"Very well, Remilia. We accept your offer."_

_ "Very good."_

_ "How do we start to look for her?" _

_"Of course she must be fed. Its seems these ashes only appear at will begin our hunt then." _

Remilia stretches out her arms and yawns a bit. _"I am hungry, Sakuya please do prepare some food." _

"_Very well." _Sakuya turns to Sebastian.

_"Do you have any blood?" _Sakuya asks.

_"I am afraid not." _Sebastian replies.

Remilia gets up from the couch and walks over to Ciel.

_"They have some blood." _Remilia says as she gets on top of Ciel.

_"And it is right here." _Her fangs are revealed and she is so close to his neck.

* * *

**I'm glad I was able to get this chapter out! Midterms are over so I hope I'll be able to write more.**

**Please comment/review!**

**Till next chapter! Bye!**


End file.
